Despedida y Reencuentro
by SaveALife12
Summary: Dos almas que no están destinadas en este mundo se unieron en el mundo donde no volverán a separarse.


Una mujer que dejo de ser una niña incapaz de defenderse por sí sola y que fue creciendo con sus sueños y esperanzas rotas por la culpa del destino que lo puso a _él _en su camino, al hombre que jamás pensó amar después de tantos insultos y humillaciones por años

_Es estúpido_- pensó, amar a alguien que te hace sufrir, sentir que has estado traicionando sus valores morales y la ética recibida. Es como apuñalar una y otra vez tu orgullo y dignidad... Mi dignidad, yo la perdí en el momento en que decidí estar con él.

Todo comenzó de forma inesperada; primero me encontraba deseándole lo peor y luego él venía con esa mirada fría y gélida que siempre me daba, ese fue mi error querer descubrir que escondía, con el tiempo me le fui acercando y él fue destruyendo esas paredes que ponía en forma de defensa

Hubo un momento en que nuestros ideales nos separaron y yo me encontré peleando en un bando el cual se oponía al de él. Yo defendía lo correcto y él… no defendió nada, lo que buscaba era no morir.

Existía noches en las que nos encontrábamos, la primera vez que lo vi desde hace tiempo él construyo de nuevo esa pared en sus ojos y noche tras noche lo encontraba como la primera vez que lo conocí frío, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que el pedazo de bondad que alguna vez pude ver desapareció y ahora lo ocupa la crueldad. Esa crueldad que los dos tuvimos que formar por la maldita guerra que nos separa.

Las noches en que nos encontrábamos en ese pequeño cuarto, él siempre se llevaba un pedazo de mí con un beso; el _beso_ que me hacía dejar todas las cosas atrás, toda la soledad que sentía después de cada beso él se marchaba diciendo

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, si es posible yo siempre tomaré tus derrotas por ti, porque tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito.

-Lo sé

Yo lo sabía, es como querer respirar tu última esperanza por ese salvador que esperas y si no tienes esa esperanza te sentirás sedienta, sedienta por su amor y te encontrarás buscándolo en los escombros de lo que está basado esto.

Una noche en que sus almas se unieron para no separarse ella le quiso decir -no te alejes aunque este mundo se esté derrumbando, pero como decirle si nuestros caminos están separados. Lo único que nos une es el…

Amor

Amor que necesitábamos, el que nos hace débiles per es el que nos satisface. Y aquí me encuentro de nuevo satisfaciendo mi amor en este cuarto, esperándolo por última vez y darle mi despedida.

* * *

Va en camino el hombre que dejo de ser un joven cobarde y se convirtió en la persona que ha quitado la vida a unos pocos inocentes en nombre de un ideal, el cual sabe que no se cumplirá. La muerte de esas personas lo han marcado y lo han dañado, el sentía que podía verlos cerrando sus ojos y que su alma se iba dejando este mundo de tanto dolor. Lo que hacía le hacía sentir vergüenza, por no poder enfrentarse, por todavía ser un débil.

Había veces que se recriminaba por no sentir culpa de haber matada a inocentes, pero se decía ¿qué culpa?, el no sentía ese dolor que los otros tenían porque él vivía en una pena constante; pero siempre sentía culpa cada vez que la miraba y ella trataba de salvarlo.

Salvarlo

Es como querer comenzar algo que ya está en su final, un hombre que está marcado por prejuicios. Si solo hubiera una oportunidad para emendar sus malas decisiones…

En una de sus noches la cual compartía con ella, él le dijo que esto no le era algo personal y que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo. El dolor de esa mujer pudo verse reflejado en la cara y fue entonces que hizo lo mismo que hace el sol cuando se esconde para darle paso a la luna el hizo lo mismo pero con sus paredes, él le dio paso a ese amor derrumbando esas paredes.

Él le entregó todo lo que le podía ofrecer a la mujer que no pensó amar y ella le dio paso para que llenara ese vacío que había en su corazón para llenarlo con el amor que él le podía dar y después de eso se marcha diciéndole – Esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer

-Esto es más de lo que yo pensé obtener le responde.

Esa noche fue el inicio de tanta añoranza que cada ve sentía cuando no se encontraba cerca de ella pero que podía hacer so estaban en un mundo donde sus caminos estaban separados.

Ellos se volverán a encontrar por última vez para una despedida

* * *

El joven entra en la habitación y ve a la ve de espalda con el cabello recogido en una liga donde se le escapan algunos cabellos. La joven se gira y lo ve con su túnica negra que lo caracteriza por ser una mortífago y su máscara en la mano

El joven sigue con ese muro en sus ojos y su cabello platinado que para ella le parece la cara de un ángel oscuro que ha venido a enamorarla y dejarla.

Ella le dice – Te he extrañado

El joven no responde nada entra completamente a la habitación y agarra las manos de la joven y le dice – Hermione sabes que hoy es nuestra última noche porque ya han sospechado de nosotros

–Lo sé, hoy es nuestra despedida… No quería que pase. Por favor...

Ella le quiere decir lo mismo que no se ha atrevido a confesarle

–Huyamos

Después de tanto tiempo ella le dice esto, ¿por qué no se le atrevió antes?

–Es muy tarde, hoy me han seguido y me han dado una orden yo tengo que...

–Tienes que matarme

–Es cierto le dice con profundo dolor

– ¿De verdad me amas? Le dice la joven

– Si no lo hago yo, ellos vendrán y te harán sufrir de frente a mis ojos. Yo te dije que tomaría tus derrotas por ti, pues esto lo que haré, si mueres en mis manos es mi decisión irme también d este mundo.

–No, no puedes.

–Entiende que mi amor por ti es tan fuerte para yo enfrentar mi miedo más fuerte que es la muerte

–Entonces Draco, entiéndeme que yo te amo y si es necesario yo me enfrento a cualquier persona por ti.

Por un momento en la cabeza de ese joven se la vio compartiendo la vida junto a ella, siendo felices. Pero justo en ese momento entran las dos personas que han sido designadas para seguirlo y cumplir la misión si él no lo hace

– ¡Cobarde! Te dimos una oportunidad para que salgas con vida y de igual manera la desperdiciaste igual que hace algunos años al matar a ese viejo director de tu colegio.

– ¡Hermione corre!

La joven intenta escapar pero uno de los mortifagos es más rápido y la coge

– ¿Dónde va la pequeña niñita?

–Draco, Draco… te dijimos que pasaría

En la cara de Hermione se le nota el miedo y la angustia pero no por ella sino por él

– ¡NO! Yo lo haré

Entonces uno de los mortifagos la suelta y Hermione lo mira y le dice

–Pues si quieres pelear conmigo, no la tendrás fácil

Los dos se encuentran apuntándose con la varita, después de algunos hechizos la joven lo mira y le da una aprobación entonces ella se queda quieta

–Hermione yo te amo

Eso le toma por sorpresa a la joven, fue en ese momento que se escucharon dos voces al unísono una de esas voces lanzaba la maldición imperdonable, la que quitaba la vida

Ese hombre cerró sus ojos apuntándole a ella derramando una lágrima por matar a su amada, prometiéndose no volver a amar como lo hizo con ella; pero antes del que rayo verde impactara en el cuerpo de la joven, ella lanza el hechizo que te hace olvidar

El cuerpo de la joven cayo y el hechizo de ella llego a su destino haciendo que el joven perdiera la memoria pero que no perdiera las huellas de lo que fue su amor. Fue entonces que dos personas con dos almas y corazones unidos pero separados por el destino s dieron su último adiós

Uno le decía –Avada Kedavra y la otra voz le decía –Obliviate ese fue su despedida pero no por siempre.

* * *

La batalla final ocurrió y el niño que vivió gano la guerra. Ese niño que vivió le ofreció cada uno de sus pasos a su amiga, la única que tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentar su muerte y confiarle su amor por alguien malvado a él. Pasaron los años y el hombre que hizo malas decisiones estuvo solo hasta su vejez pero tuvo un hijo lo cual lo acompañaba. Ese hijo fue fruto de una de sus relaciones. Él no pudo amar de nuevo por motivos que él no comprendía

Ya en sus últimos días su hijo le trae un álbum donde él se encontraba de joven, en esa misma página estaba el nombre de una mujer que fue nombrada como la bruja más inteligente; él la vio y sintió un extraño sentimiento

–Hermione Granger

De forma no prevista el cerro sus ojos y derramo una lagrima de la misma forma que lo hizo hace tiempo. Esa lagrima le lo que necesitaba para romper un hechizo que la mujer en esa foto le dio. Rápidas imágenes en su cabeza se presentaron como una historia de un libro. El joven hijo de Malfoy se fue dejando a su padre en la habitación con sus recuerdos ya que él sabía un pedazo de esa historia con la mujer de esa foto dicha por uno de los Potter

Draco Malfoy pudo recordar cada uno de esos besos y de esas noches compartidas junto a ella, él se recostó en su cama esperando por su final llegara, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos dijo

–Hermine, espérame

Y así fue como el cruel destino volvió a unir sus corazones pero no de forma física sino de manera espiritual y esas dos almas que no están destinadas en este mundo se unieron en el mundo donde no volverán a separarse.


End file.
